Clay
Clay is a Mage of the Venom's Herald Dark Guild and a former member of the Celestial Dawn Guild. Profile and Stats Name: Clay Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Classification: Gender: Age: Affiliation: Status: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Clay is a large, well muscled man due to the years of intense training to hone his physical prowess. His brown hair is typically combed backwards with the middle part of his hair swept upwards away from the rest. Clay keeps his facial hair trimmed low though it is slightly unkempt. What truly stands out about Clay are his ears and his missing left eye. His ears are pointed in a manner similar to that of certain magical creatures though Clay claims it's a genetic trait passed down throughout his bloodline and is not an indication of him being anything other than human. His left eye is a prosthetic one that functions through Clay feeding magic into it, giving him his sight back for however long he can sustain it. A tattoo above his left eye reads "No Future", something given to him by his abusive father. Personality Clay is stoic man with pessimistic outlook on the world as a result of his harsh upbringing. Further beneath his somber attitude is a very a vengeful individual, having harbored a deep hatred for his abusive father for majority of childhood and teenage years. This attitude is powerful enough that Clay eventually killed his own father in retalitation for the years of abuse. Having been kicked out of Celestial Dawn, Clay now harbors a hatred of the any and all members of his former though not as strong as Geron holds one towards his former competitor. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Airspace: *'Metsu' (Annihilation): *'Zetsu' (Eradicate): The user fires multiple void blasts at his opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: As evident by his physique, Clay is an incredibly powerful individual in terms of strength being capable of out muscling mostly anybody. It's even been said that Clay overpowered a gigantic aircraft carrier without using an ounce of Magic to do so. According to Clay, the carrier was medicore at best though the fact that he still overpowered the machine speaks to the level of his strength. Because his blows possess such incredible force, Clay is capable of shattering boulders with a simple punch. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Clay is quick on his feet to the point where people are constantly surprised by his speed and assume he's using a form of speed enhancing magic. His base speed and reaction time are both impressive, allowing him to almost effortlessly dodge most attacks though he has been caught off guard due to underestimating his opponents and by opponents much faster than him. Enhanced Durability: High Magic Power: Weaknesses * Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Venom's Herald Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist Category:A-Class